THE LOUD GANTZ
by maestro gor
Summary: Lincoln loud acaba de morir en un horrible accidente y ahorra el se metera un juego de supervivencia y cazar pero mas aun el estara preparado para ver monstros y alienigenas y tambien el podre peliblaco podra regresar a su hogar y con sus hermanas , padres , amigos


**HALO SOY NUEVO EN ESTOS TIPOS DE HISTORIAS DE FANFIC SI QUE LES TRAIGO MI PRIMER FANFIC QUE SE LLAMA** **THE LOUD GANTZ** **NOTA NO SOY DUEÑOS DE THE LOUD HOUSE Y DE GANTZ AMBOS SERIE Y MANGA LES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPETIVOS CREADORES .** 1CONOSCO TODA LA **HISTORIA DE GANTZ Y SU MANGA Y HE TERMINADO DE LEERLO . 2 THE LOUD HOUSE ES UNA SERIE MUY DIVERTIDA Y ENTRETENIDA TAMBIEN MEGOSTO SUS PERSONAJES Y DEL PROTAGUNISTA Y DE SUS 10 HERMANAS . 3 A MI MEGOSTA LAS HISTORIAS DE CIENCIA FICCION Y DE DRAMA Y TAMBIEN UN POQUITO DE GORE . 4 ME IMAGINE Y ME PREGUNTE CUANTO TERMINE DE LEER GANTZ QUE PASARIA SI LINCOLN LOUD MURIERA Y REVIVIERA EN LA SALA DE UN APARTAMENTO BASIO Y QUE AHÍ SE ENCUENTRE CON UNA ESFERA NEGRA LLAMADA GANTZ . 5 Y POR ULTIMO TENGE CONSIDERACION CONMIGO COMO HABIA DICHO ANTES SOY NUEVO EN ESTOS TIPOS DE HISTORIAS A SI DETALLARE CADA PALABRAS DE LOS PERSONAJES Y TAMBIEN APARECERAN ALGUNOS TERSONAGES Y NOMDRES EN LA HISTORIA Y REFERENCIAS DE COMICS . PELICULAS . ANIME . MANGA Y OTROS FANFICTION DE TLH Y PARA TIRMINA SOLO SERAN MENCIONADA LAS ARMAS Y EQUIPOS QUE APARECEN EN EL MANGA DE GANTZ**

* * *

AVERTENCIAN la historia tendrá violencia sangre palabras fuertes algunas temas para adultos como desnudes . drogas accidentes violación y suicidios y algunas situaciones de sexo ya estas advertido

Capitulo : 1 sean todos bienvenidos a GANTZ

Todo comienza en un lugar oscuro un chico tirado en el suelo lenta mente abre sus ojos solo para ver un charco de sangre temblando de miedo y la mirada perdida en suelo viendo su mano cubierta de sangre con trosos de hueso el pobre chico solo podía estar en rudillas temblado y a la ves sus ojo se llenaban de lagrimas tamdien ese miedo que el tenia no lo dejaba escuchar su mente y a nadie mas de pues levanto mas la mirada solo para ver aun horrible monstro acercándose a el la apariencia de monstro era espantosa piel verde dos brazos con musculoso era alto muy grate y con un solo ojo rojo y dientes afilados el se acerca lenta mente hacia su presa el chico estaba como estatua solo una palabra se escucho en su mente me rindo ya no puedo el chico a seto su destino cuando una voz se escucha …. _LIN…._ esa voz lo saco en transe y una ves mas escucho … _LINCO…_ esta ves el chico se concentradose mas para reconocer esa voz y una ves mas escucho pero esta ves bien y con mas fuerza…( **LINCOLN LEBANTATE Y PELEA) …** pero el chico ya se había dado por vencido pero esa voz provenia de un chico con un traje negro se veía lastimada y también estaba clavado en un troco que con una gran rama larga atrasando su estomago y su cuerpo el chico gemia de dolor y mucha sangre salía en su boca y decía lo siguiente …( **PELEA LINCOLN PELEA) …** pero el chico seguía ignorando sus palabras pero una ves mas grito lo síguete (… **ACASO VAS A PERMITIR QUE ESA COSA SE DEVURE A TUS HERMANAS Y LAS MATE) …** esa pabla fue como un flechazo en su mente el chico raciona y se levanta y crita con toda sus fuerza y dice con un gran crito - **NO LO VOY A PERMITIR**

En eso se despierta de su sueño el chico

Wooo eso era un ¿sueño? pero lo sentí real en eso una chica crita … LINCOLN … POR QUE TARDAS MUCHO EN DESPERTARTE crito la chica mayor

Licoln : ya voy lori

Lori : oye rápido se acaban los panqueques lola y lana están peleándose por los últimos que quedan

Lincoln : o rallos el desayuno es muy importante en los días pero un mas importante en la casa loud pero que pueda alcanzar algunos panques

El chico peliclanco rápida mente se va al baño para lavase el cuerpo los dientes y la cara cuando sele del baño sienten el cuerdo de al quel sueño era un sueño si o no se decía a si mismo pero nada podía ayúdalo con el estraño sueño que el tuvo

Lincoln : okey ya olvídalo hombre eso solo un sueño eso tipos de cosa les pasa a las personas a menudo no pero me pregunto quien era ese chico con el traje negro y mas aun que era esa cosa enserio era horrible

Cuando Lincoln baja en las escaleras ve en la sala a su padre reparando la televisión en eso su padre lo saluda

Lynn señor : o buenos días hijo como estas

Lincoln : bien papa solo estoy un poco apurado

Lynn señor : de acuerdo hijo ves rápido para que puedas alcanzar unos panqueques que hiso tu mama

Lincoln : si ya voy papa adiós

En eso instantes la televisión se enciende el señor loud dice por fin encendio bueno voy aguardar las herramientas el señor loud seba de la sala Lincoln sonríe dice los loud cuando ay algo imposible siempre los loud encuentran la solución a los problemas en eso escuchan a sus dos hermanas gemelas pelear Lincoln dice bueno casi todo cuando Lincoln se iba hacia la cocina escucha una noticia en la tele hoy en Royal Wood fuero encontrados tres cazadores muertos en el bosque de la zona de caza según los forense los dos cazadores estaba despedazado y el otro cazador fue encontrado sin cabeza la policía trata este caso como un homicidio en otras noticia en eso no podía pen ser si ese monstro que el tuvo en su sueño era real se pregunto eso el peliblaco en eso se acordó de su objetivo

Lincoln : o rallos los olvide los panques tengo que llegar

Pero para su mala suerte ya no había panques en la mesa

Lincoln : noooo por que el destino me castiga

El podre chico de no pudo comer los deliciosos panques de los sabados mientras sus 10 hermanas están satisfechas del desayuno

Lori : te dije que te bajaras

Leni : lo siento lin pero te deje el ultimo trago de jugo de naranja

Luna : lo siento dro pero también te deje el ultimo trago de leche

Luan : no te sientas mal Lincoln tengo algo para ti

El chico pensó que era una típicas bramas de pastelazo en la cara pero esta ves no era si esta ves su hermana la comediante saco una pedaso de pastel de chocolate

Luan : bueno no es mucho pero es algo lo tenia guardado para mi pero es mejor dáselo a ti

Lincoln : muchas gracias luan

En eso una hermana dice lo siguiente OYE PIENSA RAPIDO el chico ve lo que le lanzaron y lo agarro con mucha dificultar pero lo logra para ver que era

Lincoln : una manzana

Lynn : si la tenia aparta para mi pero es mejer que te lo de a ti

Lincoln : gracias Lynn

Lynn : solo cometela cuando termines de desayunar

Después una chica oscura a parece de tras de ellas calzando un gran sustos a su hermanas y hermano

Lincoln : hhhhaaaa lucy ya casi me das un ataque al corazón

Lucy : lo siento Lincoln te hice un pan tostado

El chico a seto el pan tostado de su pequeña hermana pero era obvio que estaba muy tostado y negro el chico solo podía decir

Lincoln : wooo lucy ¿gracias?

Lucy : de nada pero muy pronto te pediré un favor si

Lincoln : ha si claro lucy

Después de eso las 6 hermanas salen de la cocina para dejar a su hermano para que pueda desayunar en paz pero cuando se sienta en la silla escucha dos voces que dicen su nombre : Lincoln en en eso ve a las dos gemelas dándole algo para que desayune

Lola : aquí tienes hermano una rica vara de fibra

Lincoln : aaa ¿gracias? Lola te prometo que me lo comere

Lola : mas te bale Lincoln

Lana : aquí tienes hermano un sándwich de escarabajos tiene muchas nutrientes necesarios para el cuerpo

Lincoln : aaaaaaa ¿gracias? Lana

Las dos niñas sonrieron de felicidad y salieron de la cocina para dejar a su hermano para que disfrutara su desayuno en eso otra voz se escucho saludos mi hermano de sangre y genes era obvio que era la hermana mas lista de la casa lisa

Lisa : al juzgar que te encuentras rodeado de comida es obvio que no pudiste al cansar los panques por suerte te tengo un jugo que tienes todo los nutrientes y sabores de un desayuno

Lincoln : espera no tiene algo raro como medara como luan que brillo a que ya noche o que me produzcas gases o radiación

Lisa : tranquilo esta 87% probado y asegurado

Lincoln : esta bien solo espere que el 13% no tengas efectos secundarios

La pequeña niña sale de la cocina para dejar a su hermano el podre chico estaba rodeado de comida

Lincoln : están bien tranquilo hombre solo es comida creo?

Después de una hora el chico sale de la cocina todo lleno y apunto de vomitar algunas partes de la comida eran ricas pero algunas no el podre chico poco a poco sale caminando de ahí cuando ve a la ultima de sus hermanas la mas pequeña de la casa loun Lily ella tenia en su mano una galleta ella estira su pequeña manita para dásela en sus manos wwwooo muchas gracias Lily la pequeña bebe se va hacia la sala para ver su programa infantil el peliblanco dice

Lincoln: oh no se que aria yo sin ellas se que ay buenos y malos momentos pero siempre puedo contar su ayuda y apoyo no me puedo imaginar que pasaría si yo no estuviera con ellas

En eso el chico recordó aquellas palabras de al que el chico de su extraño sueño **….(ACASO VAS PERMITIR QUE ESA COSA SE DEVURE A TUS HERMANAS Y LAS MATE)** … Lincoln es tuvo pensando durante unos minutos despues de eso el chico se dirigio a su habitación para pasar toda la tarde de sábado leyendo comics

Lincoln : ah bueno ya que clyde no esta el esta visitando a un familiar pasare toda la tarde leyendo un comic llamado ultimátum espero que tenga drama uno de mis amigos de la escuela dijo que ere muy bueno

Cuando el chico se dirigía a su habitación escucho un voz que decía su nombre esa voz ere de miedo y tambien asustando al chico ere obvio que ere la hermana gotica de la familia

Lincoln :¡ hhhhhaaaaa ! lucy ya casi me provocas otro infarto

Lucy : lo siento pero necesito el favor que te había dicho en la cocina

Lincoln : ahora lo necesita hhhaaa esta bien que es lo que necesitas de mi

Lucy : necesito que me acompañes a la escuela para recupera mi cuaderno de poemas

Lincoln : ¿Qué? quieres te acompañe a la escuela solo para recupera un cuaderno pero lucy he visto que tienes 4 ¿por que lo necesitas? No puedes espera asta el lunes

Lucy : no puedo espera ha de mas te estoy pidiéndote por favor y también es mi primer cuaderno de poemas Lincoln

Lincoln : esta bien esta bien vamos a ir bien

Lucy : bien te estare esperando en la puerta

El peliblanco va a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y quejándose después se baja para salir en ir a la escuela con su hermana después caminaron después llegan a la escuela pero ere obvio que estaba serrada posterior mente Lincoln hablo

Lincoln : lo siento lucy esta serrado

Lucy : no te preocupes de eso deje una ventana abierta para que puedes entra pero como es demasiada alto para mi por eso te traje ahí para que tu entras

Lincoln : okey esta bien entrare pero tu que date ahí bien

Posterior mente lucy asede a que dase afuera

Lincoln : bien aquí voy

Lincoln loud entra en la ventana y en el salón de lucy y se pode a buscar su cuando que cusca su cuaderno lucy esta esperan cuando ve un pequeño murciégalo carece en un árbol cruzándola calle ya eran como las 6 de la tarde lucy se acerca para ayúdalo al pequeño animalito después de 7 minutos por fin lo encuentra

Lincoln : vaya por fin lo tengo espero que lucy este ahí

Después de eso el peliclanco sale de la ventana solo para ver que su hermana estaba caminando en frente en la calle y después vio como un camión de carga se acercara lenta mente a lucy el chico no tenia tiempo para gritarle a su hermana solo podía corre lo mas rápido posible cuando lucy estaba frente a frente al camión ella se quedo congelada y no podía moverse rápida mente Lincoln llega donde esta lucy solo para empujarla a hacia la banqueta el chico después ahora el taba frente al camión posterior mente el conductor no estaba atento en el camino el estaba hablando en su celular posterior mente el camión atropella el niño de 11 años Lincoln sintió como su cabeza salía del imparto y todo su cuerpo se despedazada posterior mente lucy con el murciégalo en mano lucy solo pudo ver la cabeza de su hermano cubierta de sangre y en un estado de shock la cabeza de Lincoln aun estaba viva pero el chico solo podía escuchase en su mente (¿ _lucy por que estas soltando lagrimas espera por que no puedo habla y también no puedo sentir mi cuerpo?)_ posterior mente el chico entendio que estaba muriendo ( _espera espera aun no puedo murir a si por favor quiero vivir quiero vivir por favor dios dame una oportunidad por favor una solo una)_ cando el chico sierra sus ojos digo sus ultimas palabras _(por favor are cualquier cosa en este mundo solo para estar con las persona mas amo en esta tierra )_ posterior mente abre sus ojo para dase la sorpresa de que estaba en una sala de un apartamento y frente al estaban 8 personas ahí la que agarro mas la atencion de Lincoln ere una gran esfera negra en frente de la sala posterior mente un chico no mas de 20 o 18 años con pantalones verdes y suerte gris dice( ha genial otro niño ellos no duran mucho ahí) . todos en la sala ven al chico que hablo yo no entendia lo que decía el otro chico sondrio y dio una pequeño risa la apariencia de el era diferente tenia un suerte color azul y un pantalón negro y el hablo .( muy bien todos sean bienvenidos a GANTZ ) después el chico dijo

Lincoln : ¿que es gantz?

Continuara …

 **Bueno que les parecio este primer capitulo de este fanfic de the loud gantz deje sus review para poder sacar el próximo capitulo y también déjeme sus opiniones**

 **También para al clara una cosa las edades de los personaje de tlh los tienen iguales en la serie como Lily 1 año . lisa 4 años . lola 6 años . lana 6 años . lucy 8 años . lincoln 11 años . Lynn 13 años . luan 14 años . luna 15 años . leni 16 años . lori 17 años eso es todo**


End file.
